


Surprise! A baby!

by Iconicxdanvers



Series: West-Allen and the speedster baby troubles :) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City Citizen, Central City Police Department, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Random & Short, Runaway Dinosaur, STAR Labs, Short multi chapter story, The Flash - Freeform, baby reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconicxdanvers/pseuds/Iconicxdanvers
Summary: West-Allen finds out they’re becoming parents AU.





	Surprise! A baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short- I saw a tweet on twitter that mentioned a cute AU like this since the 5x17 stills released a few days ago and I thought it would be a cute one shot. This is my first time writing westallen so be easy on me haha.
> 
> *Please don’t mind any grammar mistakes or errors cause there might be a lot of them*
> 
> Enjoy. - Cel/Lele <3

To everyone else it was just another frosty day in Central City. To the Allen household it was slightly more insane then the normal. Iris had been up all night throwing up but luckily Barry was there to comfort her each time.

 

“It’s okay..” He whispered half asleep while rubbing small circles on her back. “Maybe we should go to Star Labs..Have Cisco and Caitlin run some test to make sure everything is okay..”

 

“I’m fine Barry.. I’m sure I just ate too much last night. I mean we ate a lot of chinese.” iris sighed as she picked herself off of the tile floor..

 

“Iris..”

“Barry.. I promise, I’m fine..”

“Are you sure? I can take a day off and-”

 

“Barry.”

“Okay okay okay. I’ll be here to check on you every few hours got it?!”

 

Iris nodded and smiled before her husband whooshed out of the room blowing her hair in every which direction. She waited a minute before she walked throughout their loft to make sure Barry was actually gone. She decided to call Cecile.

 

_Hey Iris what’s up?_

 

_Hey Cecile, I was wondering if Dad was home?!_

 

_Hm no. Your father left early for work..why is everything okay?_

 

_Yeah yeah..um. Do you mind if I come over? I have something I wanted to ask you,_

 

_Sure. Iris are you sure everything is okay?_

 

_Yeah definitely! Just..I’ll see you in a bit._ Iris hung up the phone. She figured if anyone would understand what MIGHT be happening..It would be Cecile.

 

**OOO**

Iris left the house in one of Barry’s sweatshirts and some sweatpants. She definitely wasn’t feeling like the brightest bunch this morning so it was a lazy day outfit with a messy bun to top things off.  Once she arrived at Joe and Cecile’s she started to get that queasy feeling again.

 

“Working at home today?!” Cecile asked why bringing a cup of coffee over the table. “Uh. No, actually I’m just taking a day off.”

 

“Guess that would be the joy of owning your own newspaper.” Cecile chuckled. “But what’s up? You said you wanted to talk too me?!”

 

Iris took a deep breathe. “How- I mean..” “Iris what is it?!”

 

“How’d you know when you were...pregnant with Jenna??”  Cecile's eyes widened and she gathered a big grin on her face. “Iris Ann West-Allen are you?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve been having some of the common symptoms but I-I-I never had a kid before. I figured if anyone knew it would be you. ” She chuckled nervously.

 

“Okay, well first take a deep breathe.. Tell me your symptoms.”

 

Iris closed her eyes and took in another deep breathe. “Well, recently.. I just felt more tired and hungry… I mean Barry and I ordered chinese last night and we ate a lot, I mean it was A LOT A LOT. Plus I’ve been having morning sickness. Including this morning- It was really bad this morning. And I’ve noticed I gained a little..not much but it’s not like me to bounce.”

 

“Iris..It sounds like you might be pregnant. Why don’t you just have Caitlin run some test?!”

  
“I don’t know..I’m scared I guess.”

 

“Why would you be scared? You will make a great mother!” Cecile reassured her.

 

Deep down Iris was terrified to become a mother because she never had a motherly figure in her life growing up. It was always her, dad, and Barry. So that thought of a chance of her becoming a bad mother haunted her.  Of course she didn’t tell anyone that.

 

“It’s not that, I guess I’m scared of what Barry might think. I mean I know he wants kids but like are we really really ready? It’s been just us for awhile now and I don’t want to throw it at him...It could-” At this point she was rambling which caused Cecil to lightly chuckle.

 

“Iris!” She laughed. “It’s okay to be nervous. You think I wasn’t scared when I was pregnant with Joanie? I was terrified. First, I think we should go to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test. If it’s positive we’ll go from there. Baby steps.” She smiled.

 

Iris took another deep breath and nodded. She was glad to have Cecile in her life. The more they bonded the more Iris wondered if it’s what having a mother was like.

 

“Okay, thank you Cecile.”

“No problem, let me grab my purse and then we can go.”

 

That was when Iris’s phone buzzed. It was Barry.

 

_Hey, you weren’t at the loft. Is everything okay?_

 

Iris panicked for a quick second so she just typed whatever came to mind.

 

_Yeah yeah everything is fine! I went to dad’s and I’m just hanging out with Cecile. No need to worry ;)_

 

He responded almost instantly.

 

_Okay..I’ll check in soon. ❤️_

 

Iris smiled as Cecil was walking down the stairs. “Okay let’s go! You wanna drive or me?”

 

She slid her phone in her pocket before grabbing her keys off the table. “I can drive.”

 

**OOO**

 

The drive there was kind of quiet. Cecile nor Iris really spoke much, Iris was feeling kind of nauseous and she wanted to get this test over with.

 

“So, If it’s positive, how are you gonna tell Barry?” Cecile questioned. Truth be told is Iris didn’t think about how she wanted to tell Barry because this would be something very special to him, TO the both of them. She wanted it to be cute, but not cliche.

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it. How did you tell dad about Jenna?” Cecil just chuckled in laughter. “Well, I was fixing holes in the wall when I told your dad I didn’t want to move houses...and then I kind of just blurted it out.” Iris laughed. “That's it? You just blurted it!?”

 

“Yeah..his face was PRICELESS..It was kind of embarrassing. I was covered in paint.”

 

“No, that sounds great! Sounds like dad too! Was he in shock?!” She chuckled.

“Oh most definitely. His face was frozen in shock for like ten minutes.” She joked.

 

It wasn’t long until they were at a local drug store. Iris was ticking with nerves the whole time her and Cecile were roaming the aisles. “Okay I think we should grab three.” “Three?!” Iris said in shock. “You can’t always rely on one test. I learned that when I was younger.” she lightly chuckled.

 

“You expect me to pee that much to cover three sticks?”

 

“Just drink a lot of water, you’ll be fine.” Cecile said as they walked towards the check out. Iris took another deep breathe. That queasy feeling in her gut definitely didn’t go away. In fact, it felt like she could vomit any minute. “Excuse me a moment.” Iris said before racing towards the bathroom. She sat in the bathroom for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

 

“Iris.. It’s Cecile, are you okay?!” she said it so calmly.

 

“Yeah.. I just thought I was gonna throw up. I’ll be out in a moment!” She yelled before going to the sink to splash some water on her face. ‘Breathe Iris. Breathe.’ she whispered to herself.

 

Once she walked out, Cecile was there with the bag and receipt in her hand. “Here, let me drive in case you need to...you know.”  Iris just nodded.

 

**OOO**

After they got back to the house Iris downed a couple glasses of water while Cecile made some lunch. The sweet smell of noodles filled the house, Iris’s stomach grumbled.  “Annndd here you go! Your dad mentioned the noodle dish was your favorite. It may not be perfect but in my defense I’ve only cooked it twice.” She laughed lightly while placing the bowl in front of Iris.

 

“Thank you so much Cecile, this means a lot. You know you helping me and all.” Iris gave her a dopey grin.”No problem Iris, I know how anxious you can get,” Cecile smiled before walking back in the kitchen. Iris was about halfway through the dish when she felt the need to use the bathroom. ‘This was it’ she whispered to herself. Cecile told her she would be waiting at the table.

~

 

“Can’t this two minutes be any faster?!” Iris said as she paced the living room.  “Not if you stare at the timer. Iris remember what I told you...One step at a time. Deep breathes.” Cecile motioned with her hands.

 

“Right..Deep breathes...got it.” Right after she said that her timer went off which caused her to jump. “Moment of truth..” Iris walked towards the bathroom before stopping and turning around.

 

“Cecile..I can’t do this. Can you check it?”  Cecile smiled briefly. “Sure.” Cecile walked into the bathroom and even though it was realistically only a minute or two it felt like hours. The suspicion was killing Iris and that nervousness in her gut was only growing stronger. “Well?”

 

Cecile walked out of the bathroom with this big wide toothy smile. “Well congratulations Iris, it’s positive!” She said flashing the sticks at Iris.

“It’s p-positive?!” She repeated only instead of those nervous confused tears falling down her face it was happy ones, and she couldn’t help but smile widely. “I’m going to be a mom?!”

 

“You’re going to be a mom!” Cecile said pulling her into a hug. “Congratulations Iris, I think you and Barry are going to make great parents.”  

 

**OOO**

After Iris cried with Cecile for a little bit, she decided to go home and figure out how she was going to tell Barry. She tried to think of a sweet way to tell him since this was obviously a big deal to the both of them. One of the last times the two talked about having a family, Barry  got all nervous and jittery and freaked out so Iris didn’t want to just spring it on him. She was pacing their loft when she an idea clicked in her head.

 

Barry had a pretty exhausting day between having to flash to stop petty thieves and just being the only CSI at CCPD he was exhausted. Not to mention he had been worrying about Iris all day, it wasn’t like her to get sick over food. Especially chinese. He was finishing up his last report for the day when Joe came upstairs to his lab.

 

“Hey Barr, Singh wants to know how close are you with the analysis report from earlier.”

 

“I’m almost done..”

 

“Are you okay Barry? You’ve seemed a little more tense then usual.”

 

“Yeah yeah it’s just between flash stuff and work and Iris--It’s just been a long day.” Barry leaned back in his chair.

 

“Iris? What’s wrong with Iris?!”  

 

“She wasn’t feeling well this morning, I offered to stay home but she insisted I come to work.”

 

Joe chuckled. “That sounds like Iris.. you better wrap up this report so you can get going then.”  

  


After Barry turned in his analysis report he decided to swing by star labs to make sure everything was good before speeding home. When he entered the loft it was empty. Or at least it seemed empty.

 

“Iris?” He shouted. “I’M UPSTAIRS.” he heard faintly. He threw his jacket on the couch before walking up the stairs. “Hey, are you okay?!” He questioned when she was sitting on her side of the bed with her back turned towards him.

 

“Yep, actually can you come here for a moment.” She said lightly. Barry didn’t know what was going on so he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.  “Iris? Are you sure everything is okay?!”

 

“I promise, I just wanted to talk to you.” She smiled. “How was your day?”

 

Barry had no clue what was going on so he just went with it. “It was very exhausting...Iris what’s going on?”  she chuckled before opening her drawer. “You remember this.” She said lifting up the book ‘The Runaway Dinosaur’.

 

“Of course,” He gave her a wide smile. “It was my favorite book. My mom used to read it to me all the time.”

 

“Do you remember what you told me in Bali on our honeymoon?” Iris said fidgeting with her ring. “We talked about a lot of things.” He gave her a playful smirk which caused her to giggle.

 

“I’m serious Barry.” She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. “You said that when we had a kid of our own-whenever that is, that you would read it to them all the time to remind them that they were loved. And how important it was to you for her or him to know that.”

 

“Yeah, I remember. “

“So I want you to read it. Again, right now.” She said handing him the book. His eyes got wide. “Wait, Iris are you-”

 

“Please just read it.” She said giving him the irresistible pouty face. Barry opened the book and began reading “Once there was a little dinosaur called a Maiasaur who lived with his mother. One day he told his mother ‘I were special like the other dinosaurs. If I were a T- Rex, I could chomp with my ferocious teeth!’ ‘But if you were a T-Rex’ said his mother, ‘how would you hug me with your tiny little arms?’ “ Barry turned the page and continued reading. “ ‘I wish I were an Apatosaurus’ said the little dinosaur. ‘So with my long neck I could see high above the treetops.’ ‘But if you were an Apatosaurus’ said his mother, ‘how would you hear me in the treetops, when I told you I love you.’ “ Barry was tearing up just reading this book. He had no idea what he was in for.

 

Iris wiped the tear the managed to escape his eye. “Continue please.” She said with a warm smile.

 

“ ‘What makes you so special, little maiasaur? ‘ said his mother. ‘Is it your ferocious teeth or long neck or pointy beak? What makes you special you special is out of all of the different dinosaurs in the big wide world, you have the mother who is just right for you, and who will always love you.’ “ Barry just looked at Iris. “Turn the page.” She whispered.

 

When Barry turned the page there was two of the three pregnancy sticks taped to the book that said ‘ _In about 9 or so months we will have our own little maiasaur..Who I know will be loved dearly by their heroic dad who loves me so so much_.’

 

His face was in shock, his eyes were on the verge of crying when he just looked at Iris. “You- I- We- You’re pregnant!?”

 

Iris nodded, “I found out this morning." 

Barry pulled Iris in a tight hug, (but don't worry it wasn't too tight) "I'm going to be a dad?! And you're going to be a mom? We're going to be parents?!" he said with this big ole cheesy grin. 

Iris laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure how that's how it works..So you're happy?!" 

"Of course I'm happy!" 

"Okay good, I was a little nervous at first.." 

"That I wouldn't want to keep the baby?!"  Iris shook her head no. "No I mean the timing and I don't know the last time I mentioned us being parents you kind of went all coo coo crazy on me." She giggled. 

Barry took a deep breathe. "Wow, we're really going to be parents aren't we?" He laughed. "Does this mean I get to pick the name, and decorate a baby area? and-" 

"Slow your roll Romeo, first we have to see how far along I am and see when the due date is first. As Cecile says 'baby steps.' " 

"Okay.. I'm sorry I'm just excited. This is EXCITING." He said all cheeky.  "I was wondering if you think Caitlin would run the scans?" Barry gave her a look of confusion. "Yeah, she shouldn't mind. But don't you want to go to a real doctor?!" 

"Do you want to pay for medical bills." Iris joked. "no but seriously I would but we also have to consider the fact that you're a speedster and that your speedster genes can be pasted down so there's a chance I'm carrying a speedster baby." 

"Kinder Flash is soon to be born." Barry smiled. "But you're right. We should probably stick to star labs. I'll call Caitlin tomorrow, but for now let's have a celebration. Just the two of us." 

"You mean just the three of us." Iris smiled.

**OOO**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Henna for the idea about the Runaway Dinosaur book! This made me incredibly soft for west allen on a whole different level, makes me wonder what they're gonna do to reveal it when it happens on the show ;o Anyways I have a few other West-Allen one shots in the works so stay tuned I guess. Haha <3
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! - Cel
> 
> ~Twitter- Iconicxbenoist~


End file.
